Horror Addiction: Slenderman
by forthehellofit
Summary: In which kida has a close encounter with Slenderman
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing there but trees. No that was not true... Trees. Dirt. sky. Maybe some grass. But all in all there was nothing there. Though there sounded like a faint wind blowing the trees.  
He edged oreads the ground under his feet shifting with each step. As tempted as he was to call out he knew he wasn't supposed to be here. The place was fenced in. There probably was some wild animal on the property.  
He was sent here by his employer. A man by the name of Izaya Orihara. A ruthless man who seemed to always get what he wanted. An information broker too. He knew everything about anything. Or so he claimed. Something's he didn't know, so he found them out or got others to find them for him. This was a case much like that.  
So now his poor employee, a boy by the name of Kida Masaomi, was out in a fenced forest checking out a rumor about weird happenings.  
Rumor had it that some kids came here recently, and disappeared. Now normally Izaya wouldn't care for that sort of thing, but the rumor was a mythical monster was out talking children.  
Out right kida had refused.  
'Then I suppose I'll just get Saki-chan to help me~' the informants words echoed in his head.  
'You keep Saki out of this.'  
'Then go get me my information~'  
And so, Kida was here. Walking alone in a forest with nothing but a camera and his scattered wits to keep him sane. He hugged his white hoodie to himself as he turned on the video camera and began recording.  
"Hello," he turned the camera to himself, " my name is kida Masaomi, and if this is to be my last will and testament, then I want all that I own to be given to my best friend mikado ryugamine. Saki, my dear.. I love you dearly. Stay away from Izaya. Mom and dad, I know I'm no good, but you mean the world to me. Izaya, I hate your guts. It never was a pleasure to work for you. If anything I'm glad I'll die so I can forget I met you."  
With that he turned the camera forward.  
" now on with this insane witch hunt." He walked forward into the dark and kept to the worn down path, looking around occasionally. He tried to keep talking but there was less to comment on, that is until he saw a big creepy tree.  
He hesitated before going towards it and spoke clearly.  
"Alright... So... We got a big dead tree in the middle of the forest here... It's got no leaves... Unsafe to climb I think..." He circled around it looking up till something reflected the light from the camera and caught his eye. A paper sitting on the creepy tree, seemed to just hover there. The picture on it though was creepier. It appeared to be a hastily drawn image of trees an someone standing in the trees. He picked it up to study the image more carefully but heard a sound behind him and whipped about. No one there. He swallowed and folded the paper, putting it in his pocket before turning around more.  
"Goodbye Creepy tree." He mumbled and hurried away. wasnt long before the sounds around him started making him feel unsettled. Like there was an eternal drumming in his head that got louder. His feet betrayed him soon and he was running, his breathing erratic. But when he saw something in the distance he hurried towards it. It looked like some sort of... Pipe. Or a tunnel people would drive through. He ran inside and leaned against the tunnel wall, to catch his breath. Sauntering in his eyes caught sight of another paper. It was unsettling. As if there was a deeper meaning to the papers.  
He went over and slowly read the words printed on the paper.  
"Don't look, or it takes you..."  
He hesitantly lifted the camera to take video footage of the note before picking it up also. "Izaya is this your idea of a joke?" He sighed and walked on. There was no way this was real.  
"I'm not scared ya know..." He huffed. "and to prove it,"  
He pulled out his phone and called his employer as he walked.  
No reply. Went to voice mail. Typical. So he left a message.  
"Oi! Izaya! This your idea of a joke? This is stupid! Even for you! I'm packing up and coming home I've had enough of your-" he stopped talking when he turned around, his whole body shaking. "W-who... Are you...?" He said still holding the phone as he looked at the figure a ways away from him. He stared until his eyes gave way and he blinked. When he opened his eyes the figure was gone. He opened his eyes a bit and it slowly keyed in. The kids that had disappeared, one of them came back, screaming something about a man with no face. Had been a big deal with the news for a while but it only clicked in his head that what he saw now, had been a man with no face. Skin pale white and wearing a simple suit. He shook his head he was imagining things... Right? He shuddered and shook the idea away.  
He turned back to his camera and frowned as he turned it off. Was time to go home. But oddly enough it didn't turn off. He pushed the button again but all he saw was static on the screen. Not even the ground below which the camera was trained on was visible. He turned to back the way he came, ignoring the odd behavior from the camera only to come face to 'face' with the pale faceless man.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya was not alone at his apartment. Not by a long shot. So when his phone went off he would have gone to answer it but his forceful guest insisted otherwise.  
"Let the machine get it," the blonde ex-bartender said as he loomed over the smaller informant.  
"Sure whatever you say."  
He nodded and resumed their activities. But couldn't ignore the sound that came on with the answering machine.  
"Oi! Izaya!"  
Kida? What did the boy want?  
"This your idea of a joke? This is stupid! Even for you!"  
Joke? Idea? What was the kid on about now?  
"I'm packing up and coming home I've had enough of your-"  
The voice cut off and Izaya frowned. The boy had been on a rant. Had been funny actually. He would have ignored it were it not for the last bit.  
"W-who... Are you...?"  
Izaya froze up. That was not directed at the phone, so it wasnt for Izaya. The question was, who was kida talking to?  
He heard the answering machine turn off and looked at the blonde over him who gave a concerned look.  
"What was that about?" Shizuo asked looking over Izaya more interested in the call now.  
"I sent an employee of mine out to get me some information." Izaya shrugged though he was concerned now himself.  
"Shouldn't you call him back?"  
Izaya sighed. "Suppose I should..." He slipped out from under the blonde and walked off to his desk to pick up the phone calling the boy back but only got static when the call picked up. He frowned and almost hung up when he heard a sudden but distinct scream.  
Then the sound cut out and the tone dial rand loud and clear. He hung up and stared at the phone. So the rumors had been true. It hadn't been som elaborate news ploy.  
"What's the matter?" The blonde sauntered over.  
"Grab your coat. We have to go out and get him.  
"He drunk?"  
"No... I think he's in danger..." Izaya looked up to the blonde eyes fearful and desperate.  
"Alright. Lets go then"


	3. Chapter 3

Kida yelled at the phone as he ran.  
"work! Just work for once!" The static was all he heard and so he hung up again. What he once though was joke was starting to get out of hand and so now he was left to running.  
When he was face to face with the monster he had backed away and ran. He was certain it didn't want to help him. Which left him to running. He found a few more notes.  
One depicted the man withe word follows next to it and another with the words 'help me' etched onto it. When he found a building nearby he ran in. It was the weirdest building he'd been in yet. Felt like a bathroom but there were no showers or toilets or even a sink. Rooms halls and open door ways. So he ran into a room an curled up into a ball on the floor. He shivered and shook. The phone in his hand trembling between his icy cold digits.  
He barely felt when the phone buzzed. Picking it up hastily he heard s clear voice.  
"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."  
His heart wavered a moment.  
"Izaya..."  
"Answer me kida."  
"O-old building in the middle of the forest..."  
"Ksssst- Sta-ksssst -and don't- khsssst- I mean it ki-ksssssht-Or kssst-Kill you- ksssst"  
"W-what?" But he couldn't get anymore and the phone went dead. The lights in the building flickered slowly then burnt out. He shivered into the corner more praying that the monster didn't find him. There was no sound. No creeks. No wind. Not even his own breathing which he forced himself to remember to do. His hands hugged the phone again. Izaya was coming. Hopefully that meant this would end and he'd go home.  
There was a dark shadow entering the door and it seemed to know exactly where to go. It headed right for him. Kida tightly closed his eyes and cowered in the corner not sure of what would happen. A moment went by. Then another. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the monster still in the room but exiting. It was leaving. It had seen him right? He watched it go and waited in the silence for anything. When the lights came on he hesitantly got up and moved to the door. He walked along carefully through the maze of halls then ran out. Only to find a hand grabbing his arm.  
He screamed and flailed.  
"Would you calm down?!"  
"You'd think he'd be grateful"  
Kida blinked at the two before him.  
"Izaya... And Shizuo...?"  
"So you saw slenderman then?" Izaya asked excitedly and pulled kida away Shizuo close on their heels.  
"Who?"  
"Slenderman! You got him on film right?" He checked kida over. "Where's your camera?"  
"What you talking about its right..." He paused "he took it... That's why he was chasing me! "  
"Slendy stole your camera...?" Izaya frowned not buying it.  
"That must have been why he was chasing me!"  
"So you have no evidence of his existence?"  
Kida frowned the remembered and pulled out the papers he found, "these! They were around the forest!"  
"You stopped to draw but didn't get footage? Kida I'm disappointed..."  
"But I did see him!"  
"Suuure you did. Now lets all go home and listened to you funny phone calls at home whilst shizu-chan feeds me otoro~!"  
"Ain't happening." Shizuo grunted and the two walked ahead talking. Kida followed slowly and sighed when they left only glancing back to catch a glimpse of the monster. And that's how it would stay. A rumor. And no one else needed to know the truth.


End file.
